grailandgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
White Brotherhood
Albo Fratrum The White Brotherhood claims to direct descendency from the powerful sorcerer Aurelius Ambrosius (Emrys Wledig), the Roman-Briton brother of Uther Pendragon. It may have existed in secrecy prior to the Revival, but there is no direct evidence to support such. The founder is generally accepted to be Benedict Aurelius Sinclair. Called Lord Uriel ben Devi by the fae, Sinclair is known to be centuries old and there's belief in some occult circles that he may in fact be Aurelius Ambrosius himself. Only the Spring Court and Sinclair himself would know for certain. Core Philosophy The White Brotherhood enspounce the Rede: spellcraft should not be harmful to self or others. They look upon any act that feeds the power of the True Dark or brings intentional misery or suffering as a wrongful one. They believe that atonement is required for causing both mundane and magical harm. Atonement requires new sincere actions that do three things: restore the balance, allow the wronged or injured party (or parties) to forgive the trespass, and provide self-forgiveness for the trespasser. The White Brotherhood is somewhat humanistic in its world view and while they revere the Celestials, they believe that the acts of an individual living being should be viewed in terms of their impact on themselves and their environment. White Brother = Big Brother? The Albo Fratrum was extremely active in World War II as opponents of the Third Reich. Immediately following World War II, they became an advisory agency of a number of world governments, especially in the UK and North America. The Albo Fratrum advocated the Hobbes-Schieben Act and is one of the primary institutions for ensuring that a) metahumans receive the legal rights and protections they are entitled too and b) metahuman criminals are brought to justice. The Justice Department often employs known members of the White Brotherhood and individual state governments often work closely with the state branches of the Albo Fratrum in dealing with metahuman and spellcrafting issues. Organizational Structure The Albo Fratrum exists as a non-profit International organization with its primary headquarters in Redding, California. It is run by Benedict Sinclair and a six person Board of Directors. There are national and state chapters which work as autonomously as possible. The leader of a state chapter is titled a diocesan or administrator. The order maintains chapter houses in most large cities. In the United States, there is at least one chapter house in every state and most cities with a population larger than 200,000. Some cities with a lower mundane population but a very active meta/spellcrafting populaion might also have a chapter house. Degrees Within The Brotherhood Candidate Apprentice Initiate Fellow Master (Magus) Deacon Diocesan Archdiocesan (Archmagus) The August Chapter Houses Unless they are likewise the diocesan, the leader of a White Brotherhood Chapter House is called the Dean. They live there in residence, as do any private secretaries and apprentices. Other members might live at the chapter house or have private residences within the city. The Chapter House will normally have both public and private wings including a library, ritual practice space, a gymnaisum, armory, and in some chapters, a holding facility for rogue meta, fae, ephemera, and spellcrafters who are consider rehabitable and cannot be safely turned over to law enforcement. Style of Magic The majority of the Brotherhood are hermetic magicians who use a great deal of ceremony and high magic. Members of other conventions are not banned from membership, however, and certain chapters actively recruit them.